


Holiday Invite!

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Love, Little Tease about doing it, M/M, Romance, it’s cute, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: Red receives an Invitation to Gold's house to spend Christmas together. Red doesn't do much for the holidays so he decides to go and meet with his long-time friend and maybe have something to tell him.
Relationships: Gold & Red (Pokemon), Gold/Red (Pokemon)
Kudos: 4





	Holiday Invite!

Red is always lonely during these times. Yes, he has friends that spend time with during the holidays, but somehow, there's an empty space in his heart. Each year, however, it makes him miserable. Like he needs somebody in his life. Like a family member of someone who he deeply cares for. He hopes he can find out how he can fix his problem.

The phone rang. Red could hear it echo from the living room to the kitchen. He stops what he was doing and goes to answer it.

"Hello? Red here." Red answers.

"Yo! Senior Red! How's it been?" Says a similar voice on the other line.

"Ah! Gold! What a nice surprise! I'm doing just alright. How are things going with you and your mother?" He asks as he liked to know what Gold could be doing.

" It's been the same as it usually does. And it's usually busy this time of year cause my mom likes making Christmas extra special every year with all the food and lights and whatever she plans on doing this year." Gold sighs at the end of his line.

"Aha, well, at least you have an exciting Christmas. Unlike me who's usually at home..." Red fiddles with the phone's cord.

"Uh, are you trying to imply something"

"No-No! I was just going on. Forget about what I just said, I'm busy!" 

Though he never intended to sound dramatic, he kind of wanted to go with Gold to have a nice day.

"Dude! You're always welcome at my place! Come on over! We could hang out and eat food! I promise  
you it'll be fun!" Gold says with excitement.

Red smiles when he gets an invitation from Gold. It warms his heart up whenever Gold does something for him and he wants to have more of that feeling.

"Really, Gold? I'll be more than happy to come to your house. But are you sure I can come? I don't want to disturb family time." Red was getting a bit of negative thought; thinking that he would be a bother to Gold's Mom.

"Not at all! My mom loves it when people come over. Trust me, she's had lost of guests and enjoyed making them as comfortable as possible. You'll feel right at home! Plus you'll have me around~ nothing will go wrong." Gold ensures Red that he will be welcome at Gold's house

"Maha, okay Gold, I'll come by like in 4 hours? I'm not sure how long it will take but I know for sure it'll be on time for this evening!" 

"Sweet! I'll see you there, Senpai!" 

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye Gold!"

"Bye!"

With there goodbyes said, they hang up the phone. Red couldn't help feel so happy. He giggles and smiled. The thought of being with Gold for Christmas was basically a fairy tale for him. He thought it would be impossible for such a thing to happen but it did! Spending time with his crush is all he needs. Especially in a special time like these. Maybe today, today he'll confess. It's been jumbled inside him for years now, that he liked him. Every time he remembers the boy, he looks back how sexy, flirty, and cute he can be and occasions kind and generous. But most of all, supportive and caring. These factors made Gold, Gold. And that's how he just likes him.

Now Red was getting ready for his trip to Johto. But before he does, he wants to get a gift for him. But he doesn't know what. So he will take a look at stores for a while before deciding something to give him. 

Red checks to see at what time the train leaves and when it will be when it arrives to Johto. Currently, the train is going to arrive in an hour and a half so he really doesn't have much time to find a gift but he'll make sure to get one. So he began to pack up.

Red puts on a white jacket with warm fuzzy wool on the inside to keep him heated in the winter cold. A red scarf with yellow diamond pattern at the edge that grows smaller in size at the end of each side. Blue jeans as usual along with black winter boots to keep snow out. Lastly, he had put on yellow gloves with black covering the top part of the hand. Red was now ready to leave his house and out into the city.

Snow slowly fell on the ground, piling up into masses and covering the ground with white powder. He looks around and sees people with their partners, walking hand in hand, smiling faces, and enjoying each other's company. It made him upset that they get to have a wonderful thing like that and he wasn't. Red looked away and hide his mouth under his scarf and hands inside his pockets. He goes into the first story that was near him to get away from the couple's outside.

He walks through the aisle to aisle. Toys aren't something Gold would play with anymore so he didn't bother with those. Clothes, maybe but he usually sees him in a jacket so he doesn't think it would be the best gift. And then he gets to the electronics section. Gold has something for Video games he remembers. But what could he want? What does he already have? These questions haunt Red's head as he glances through the many video games in stock. He sighs and doesn't want to stress himself out and just gets him and $50 gift card. But then it hits him, how much money does he have left.

During the last week, Blue was wanting someone extreme for Christmas. Green was not about to spend money on the junk she wanted and so she turns her wish onto Yellow and Red. They were too kind to tell her no so they ending combining their money to buy her gift. And each person spent $500 each. They still had do buy other's their gifts too. Which made Red's wallet start to lose worth. And now, Gold's gift was needed and Red couldn't afford to pay for anything expensive. He still had to pay for the train tickle to Johto and not include the Ubers he had to pay for to get to New Bark Town. In all, that would be around $120 and he only had $150 to spend.

He looks back at the self. His hand on the glass door that contained the video games boxes. Red sighs.

"I'm sorry Gold. I can't get you anything this year...but I promise I'll make you happy today! Just you wait!" Red walks out of the store empty-handed and goes on his phone to order an Uber.

It takes 10 minutes to arrive. The driver was nice and had the Christmas spirit on. He offered gum and candy in the car's packet where the door was. Red takes some and chews on the hard jolly ranchers.

The drive took an hour to arrive on Safron Cit because of the traffic. He should've known there would be some, but he's still early for the train. So when he actually arrives at the train station, he purchased his ticket to Golden Rod City and waits for the train to arrive.

In the meantime, he texts his friends.

-Group Chat-

Red- Hey guys! I hope you guys have a great Christmas.

A few moments later a text is received.

Yellow- Thank you! Who will you be going with this year, Red?

Red- Oh about that! I'm actually going to Johto with Gold this year. He invited me over since I had nothing else to do.

Yellow- Oh with Junoir Gold? What a nice change! Tell him I said hi! And that Chu Chu wants to see Pibu again!

Red- I sure will! Pika is also dying to see Pibu as well :D

Blue- What's this I'm hearing? Red is going to Gold's house for Christmas? :0

Red- Yeah! Its gonna be fun! I can't wait to go! 

Blue- Aw how cute! Red is gonna have so much fun with Gold today! Don't get jealous Yellow 

Yellow- Huh? What! Why would I? Wait what's happening there!

Red sighs, he knows Yellow still has a crush on him. And he doesn't want to bring it up because it will just make things awkward. That's why he acts dense about it. And Blue isn't helping either with her teasing.

Green- Enough. Just let him go. Nothing is gonna happen and it's just a holiday spent with friends. Ugh.

Blue- boo, you ruin the fun.

Green- Tch.

Yellow- I guess...

Red- Haha, anyway, my train us here. Merry Christmas everyone!

Everyone- Merry Christmas!

With that, Red locks his phone and heads inside the train. He takes a seat up front next to a window. He would hope he would just sit alone.

When everyone was seated the conductor was checking tickets and punching them. Red gave him the ticket and received a little snowflake hole on it. He smiled at how nice it was and put it back in his pocket.

The train ride was boring. There was a lady who gave our hot chocolate for those who wanted something while they wait for the train to arrive at its location. Red took a couple of sips and felt the warmth going through his body. One of the best relievers right now if he was being honest.

10 minutes passed. Red's phone buzzed. He received a text message.

Gold <3 - Senpai!!! Are you there yet?

Red chuckled a bit.

Red- I'll be there soon. Don't worry. I'm on the train and I'll be at Golden Rod.

Gold <3 - Good! Or else I would be frozen right now!

Red- Frozen? Why would you be? Wait, are you waiting for me outside?

Gold <3 - Yeah! I need to wait for you cuz I wanna hang out with you as soon as possible 

Red smiles but is still worried about him. Why is he crazy and yet so attractive after doing that?

Red- Thank you, Gold. It means a lot to know that you want to be with me.

Gold <3 - Anything for Senpai!

Red- The train is here. I'll be heading out soon.

Gold <3 - See you then!

Red locks his phone and grabs his bag. He gets out of the train and heads out. He searches for Gold who has been waiting for him. But he doesn't see him. But suddenly, a pair of arms swing around him in a tight embrace.

"Senpai! You're finally here!" says a similar voice. Red turns his head around to find Gold hugging him.

"Ah! Gold! You surprised me!" Red laughs.

Gold let's go of Red so that he can fully face him.

"Man! Its been too long since I've seen you in person! You look more epic than ever! Plus I love that outfit you got there." Gold remarks.

"Really? Thanks! I thought it looked nice so I got it." Red says with a nervous voice.

"Mh. So why don't we head over to National Park? It's really nice this time of Year!" Gold stated.

"Oh, sure! I'd like to go there with you." Red gladly accepts and the two make there a way to National Park.

National Park was covered in snow. Lights of all colors shined brightly on the walls and benches, a large Christmas tree. It was covered in the most decorative things imaginable and it sparkles in the light. Gold wasn't kidding when he said National Park was beautiful this time of year. The proof was right in front of him.

Red and Gold walked with each other. Around the park and talked about life. They caught up with each other's life as things were nice and calm. No bad guys to hunt down, no missions to go on. Just plain old life and it's new discoveries of Pokemon abilities. 

"You know when things get rough and people scold me. I think about how you manage to get people to like you." Gold says as his arms hang behind his head. This caught Red's attention.

"Oh, Gold. Don't say that. People do like you!" Red says in a worrisome tone.

"Yeah, but like, it seems that they don't care as much about me. I feel like I get hurt more than the love I get. Ya know?" Gold slides his hands in his pockets and faces down at the ground. "like Crystal for example. She's one of my friends, yeah, but sometimes, I feel that she just puts up with my shit because we're part of Johto's dex holder team. Same goes for Silver as well. We don't talk much after our duties were finished. Sometimes... Sometimes I just feel that we were just teammates and I was the annoying one who everyone had to deal with. " Gold kicks the snow in frustration with his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his voice clearly showed that he wanted to tear up.

Red was astonished by Gold's sudden mood change and talk about what's been building up inside of him. He'd usually seem him not giving much care about what others thought, or putting on a wide grin. It was out of character for Gold to speak about his feelings. But, Red had to help him out one way or another.

"You know, I think you're pretty amazing. You've always been the one who brings everyone up when they are down. But I guess people who help others, also need help. Gold, don't worry about it, these thoughts are just in your head. Trust me, they are your friends, I had a few doubts about my friends way back, but I released the more I was around them, it was just my head messing with me. And if you still feel that way, know that I never see you as annoying as you think. You're someone who I care about so much! Like, I would literally die for you if meant saving you. I'll be your human shield. A defense for you to hold onto during the hard times and companion to cope with whenever you need it. I'll always be by your side! " Red speaks with powerful words and embraces Gold into a warm, loving embrace.

Gold was speechless. His heart was touched from Red's kind words and it made his eyes water. His heart was beating rapidly and he chocked on his words. It was no winder he had a thing for Red. He was too kind and loving and it got to hum. His hugs were always warm and welcoming it was something he needed. To feel safe and secured in his hold.

"Don't cry Gold. There's nothing to cry about." Red says as he uses his thumb to wipe away the teardrops the were streaming down Gold's cheeks. The younger make felt the gentle hand stroking his cheek and soothed him until he felt relaxed with no grief present anymore. They gaze into each other's eyes. And Red couldn't help but smile as he looked into the golden orbs. And then, he leans in. Their foreheads touch and they were centimeters apart. They both could feel the breaths produced by one another. Finally, Red closes the gap between the two.

Gold heart was melting. His cheeks flushed into a deep crimson color and it made him heat up, To be kissed by his senior was a dream come true. For many years, Gold has had a little something for Red. His kind-hearted attitude and generosity were something he grew fond of and not to mention his adorable looks as well. He just wants to have him all to himself one day, and now, it's going to be a reality.

A good 10 seconds had passed after their first lip contact. Red had enjoyed the satisfaction that his soul got from having his first-ever kiss with Gold, and Gold has gotten the satisfaction of his senior giving him the wish he wanted for so long. 

When they parted, Gold covered his face from embarrassment.

"Red...!" Gold squeals from behind his hands.

"Haha! How was that? I hope I did my first kiss right" Red's cheeks were pinkish color. 

"Ahh! You-! I- First kiss?!" Gold wouldn’t express his words enough to let out in a clear sentence.

"Mh. I need to confess; I like you Gold. More than just a friend. You're really special to me and when you told me to come over for Christmas, I was so happy to be able to send the holiday with you." Red twirled his fingers around as he confesses to Gold.

Gold stood there. Listening to the confession and accepting it. He walks over without a word and pulls Red in for another kiss on the lips. The older male was surprised by the sudden pull and when he realized what was going on, he let it happen and did his best to kiss back. Once they parted they stood there smiling at each other,

"The reason I called you to come over was that I missed being by your side, Red. You make me feel at ease and your support, it made me feel like you were the one for me. We grew a bond and that bond grew stronger over time and I just needed more. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on Yea too." The younger boy confesses his feelings back.

This made Red smile from check to check and rush over to give Gold a huge embrace.

"So, does this make us a couple then?" Red nervously asks as he stretches the back of his head.

"We like each other right?" 

"Yeah,"

"So then yes. We are a couple then!" Gold confirms and smirks at the title.

They laugh together and give each other a soft kiss on the lips once more before deciding to head on over New Bark Town where the resistance of Gold is located. A sweet warm welcome by Gold's mother embarrasses Gold as she was being too dramatic about having guests over. So the boy lead his newly found boyfriend to his room where they lay in bed where his head rests on Red's chest. 

They chat about a few things. And then Christmas gifts where Gold speculates Red would get him. But the truth was told that he was too broke to get him anything. He blames it on Blue which wasn't a lie at all. And then, Gold being a little perverted decides what he wants for Christmas. A little ride from Red from underneath the layer of clothing. Red was nervous about it but ultimately agreed to as he that what Gold wished for.

No matter what Position Red was in, he was definitely submissive. Though he didn't receive it, Gold sure knew how to take the lead as the receiver. 

There wasn't anything to be nervous about. He had fun and pleasure from it and thanks Gold for the new experience. After, they lay in bed, cuddling and just enjoying each other's body heat. 

This Christmas was one to remember. It was the day he got together with the one person he felt attracted to and gained new knowledge about what Gold can do. Not to mention the dinner he had with Gold's mother. She made a whole feast that even the three of them can finish. So they ended up giving the leftovers Red's Snorlax. 

"I'm so happy that we got to spend the whole day together Gold." Says as he holds Gold on the bed.

The golden-eyed boy yawns and speaks. "Mhmm. Me too, but I wanna get some sleep, " 

"Alright, goodnight, Gold." Red whispers and placed a light kiss on his cheek before he dozes off to sleep.

"mmm...night.." Gold sleepily responds.

He chuckles and falls asleep as well with his around wrapped around Gold's waist to ensure Gold, that he has happened im protected.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it. This was on the works on the day of Christmas and was gonna come out the same day but I ended up parting instead. Three days late! Horray! So I hoped you guys liked this. I might do a chapter 2 for new year's. Who knows at this point because I sure as hell didn't. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next story it something.
> 
> Honestly, I don't proofread this because I'm sure Grammarly will work it out.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
